Hombre Lobo busca demonio
by yatta
Summary: Desafio de las mazmorras del Snarry para Halloween... Severus es un hombre lobo que necesita de un demonio de los elementos para crear una cura, vaya su suerte! el unico que puede ayudarle a atrapar uno es nada mas y nada mennos que su Gryffindor favito


**HOMBRE LOBO BUSCA DEMONIO**

Primera Parte

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Severus Snape corría lo mas rápido que sus dos piernas le permitían, había estado esperando demasiado tiempo por una oportunidad como esa y no la iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente…

Ya tenia dos años buscando un "Demonio de los elementos " la pregunta era por que Severus Snape, ex mortifago, héroe en la gran guerra contra el señor tenebroso, famoso pocionista estaba en busca de uno?

Hacia dos años para ser exactos en el final de la gran batalla había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, no que no pudiese realizar la poción matalobos para si mismo, simplemente era humillante tener que temer a la maldita luna llena! Había decidido encontrar una cura, después de mas de un año de investigaciones por fin la había encontrado!

No era una pócima complicada, la mayoría de los ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir, algunos solo debía buscarlos en el mercado negro, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las pociones esta en particular tenia un disolvente muy diferente al agua, necesitaba la maldita sangre de un demonio de los elementos y no estaba por demás decir que prácticamente nadie había visto uno de ellos, pocos libros hablaban de su existencia, algunos autores se referían a ellos como un mito. Por Salazar! No podía tener mas suerte.

Harto de una búsqueda infructuosa había decidido aislarse de la civilización, nunca imagino encontrarse a uno en un pequeño lago cerca de uno de los viejos escondites de la orden.

La respiración del pocionista estaba agitada, sus pierna parecía que dejarían de responderle en cualquier momento, gruño molesto, no se iba a permitir ser débil, no en esa ocasión, ignoro el cansancio y continuo corriendo, una piedra se interpuso en su camino, rodo un par de veces hasta que la caída fue amortiguada por algo, no, mas bien por alguien

–Auch! –Se quejo alguien debajo del pocionista

Snape parpadeo un par de veces, no sabia por que pero el cuerpo que tenia debajo le era familiar, se cruzo con unos ojos color esmeralda, Potter!

Quiso quitarse de inmediato, pero inútilmente resbalo trato de sujetarse de algo agarrándose de la túnica del Gryffindor llevándoselo consigo cayendo de lleno por la espalda en un charco lodoso, lo que le faltaba pensó!

Una risa se escucho suave, encantadora, pero siendo como era el amargado grasiento Slytherin, no pudo mas que reprenderse mentalmente por pensar que Potter podía llegar a verse encantador –Podría quitarse de encima Potter?

El ojiverde sonrió malicioso –Creía que prefería estar de bajo profesor –De nuevo la risa, se estaba burlando el maldito mocoso! Empujo a Harry y se puso de pie lo mas decorosamente posible, sus piernas tambalearon un poco, pero pudo obtener el control de estas –Que hace aquí Potter? –Hablo con molestia

Harry se sacudió el polvo de su túnica, afortunadamente caer sobre Snape le había evitado mancharse de lodo –Yo podría preguntar lo mismo –Dijo inocente, ganándose una fea mirada del pocionista –Solo quería alejarme del bullicio –El ojiverde se encogió de hombros –Ya sabe toda esa mierda del héroe, no es para mi.

Severus elevo una ceja, eso significaba que su plan de descansar en ese viejo escondite de la orden quedaba anulado? No! ahora que tenia la pista del demonio no se iba a marchar, no importaba lo mal que se llevara con el niñato –Por que no pasa para que pueda asearse profesor –Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape, este solo asintió y siguió a Harry.

En lo que Snape terminaba de asearse Harry puso un poco de té con galletas, el profesor salió observando a su alrededor, no era una casa muy grande, la cocina conectaba con la sala, los muebles eran de madera vieja con un aire rustico, todo desordenado lleno de libros y pergaminos –Disculpe el desorden no creí tener visitas… jamás –Snape le devolvió la mirada –No se preocupe Potter, me da gusto que al menos ahora, realmente se ponga a estudiar –Harry enrojeció

–No es como si se pudieran hacer muchas cosas aquí, los muggles no pueden acceder, los arboles dificultan volar y no se me ocurrió comprarme una mascota antes de venir, así que creo que los libros son una buena compañía

–Creo que por esta vez estaremos de acuerdo –Snape tomo asiento, no sabia como iniciar la charla, no deseaba que Potter se enterara de su pequeño problema lobuno, pero sabia que si el demonio estaba rondando por el área tarde o temprano necesitaría la ayuda del Gryffindor

–Cuanto tiempo tiene viviendo aquí? –Primero lo interrogaría, necesitaba saber que tanto podía hablar

Harry soplo su té y dio un sorbo –Fácil medio año, quizás menos, la verdad es que no llevo la cuenta –Snape entrecerró los ojos

–Estoy aquí por lo mismo que usted –Dijo sin mucha importancia para probar el té –Quisiera descansar para después explorar el área, cree que sea eso posible?

Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Snape estaba sugiriendo quedarse, sintió el liquido caliente tocar su túnica, dejo la taza en la mesa ruidosamente –Esta diciendo que quiere permanecer aquí? –El mayor asintió

–Solo será por unos días en lo que me decido por otro lugar, créame que no le molestare si eso es lo que le preocupa –Harry negó moviendo la cabeza efusivamente

–Hay una habitación libre, es solo cuestión de sacudir el polvo, no ha sido usada en mucho tiempo –El pocionista se puso de pie esperando a ser guiado a su nueva habitación.

**O-o**

Snape había salido de la casa, traía consigo un pequeño frasco, ya se había alejado suficiente de la casa, dudaba que el demonio estuviese rondando cercas sabiendo que alguien habitaba el lugar, destapo la botella y un gas comenzó a salir, coloreando el aire de un rojo intenso, el humo formo una especie de cuerda que comenzó a avanzar, Snape seguía el rastro rojizo, lo estaba regresando de nuevo a la casa, llego a la puerta y entro, todo el lugar se estaba llenando del humo rojo, Harry comenzó a toser moviendo su mano tratando de esparcir el humo –Que esta pasando? –Snape cerro el frasco, miro detenidamente al chico, no podía ser posible o si?

–Dígame Potter, no ha notado algo inusual, en realidad esta completamente solo? Me refiero, no se meten criaturas del bosque a la casa?

Harry dejo de toser –Criaturas? No lo creo, al menos no he visto a ninguna

–Esta seguro? –Insistió el pocionista

–Dígame alguna criatura en concreto o solo esta paranoico? –El Slytherin bufo y se fue a su cuarto, Harry respiro aliviado, continuo arreglando el desorden.

**O-o**

Ya era de noche, Snape espero a que Potter se durmiera, en ese momento agradecía haber adquirido habilidades de espía, si, el mundo estaba tan loco que ahora venia a agradecer ser un exmortifago, entro sigilosamente en la habitación del mocoso, escondiéndose cercas del armario, ese demonio había entrado en esa casa, eso solo significaba una cosa… Por lo que había leído, los demonios de los elementos solo se quedaban en un lugar cuando alguna criatura le parecía interesante, esa misma fuente informo que la única manera de atrapar a uno es logrando que este se enamorara, si ese demonio estaba interesado en Potter entonces era su oportunidad de atraparlo, si el niñito de Dumbledore decía no haberlo visto, quizás no estuviese mintiendo y el demonio tranquilamente se colaba por las noches. Esperaría ese momento y entonces podría decirle adiós a la licantropía.

Ya tenia mas de dos horas aguardando, a que hora pensaba aparecerse ese maldito demonio!

Severus escucho una voz llamándolo –Profesor Snape? Se encuentra bien profesor? –Snape veía un poco borroso, la luz le dio de lleno, se tallo un poco los ojos y allí estaban, unos hermosos ojos verdes, de pronto se acordó de donde se encontraba, se levanto de golpe mirando en todas direcciones –Profesor me puede decir que hace en mi habitación? –La pregunta hecha por Potter le devolvió la compostura, carraspeo un poco –Vigilaba Potter, eso es todo –Harry sonrió de medio lado –Pues a mi me parecía que dormía –Se burlo el menor, Snape volteo la mirada y salió sin decir mas.

**O-o**

En que momento se había quedado dormido? Por Salazar eso jamás le había ocurrido! Recordaba esperar en la habitación de Harry a que apareciera el demonio y después se encontró con Potter despertándolo en la mañana, se revolvió la cabeza, suspiro apesadumbrado, no podía perder la calma estaba seguro que ese demonio no se iría, no estando Potter viviendo en ese lugar.

No estando muy seguro y solo obligado por la maldita necesidad del alimento salió de su habitación, Harry caminaba tranquilo luciendo ropa muggle, traía consigo una pequeña maleta

–Oh profesor! Pensé en lo que me pregunto ayer y creo que si ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal, cuando voy por provisiones al pueblo muggle mas cercano y regreso hay objetos fuera de lugar, sobre todo en mi habitación, al principio pensé que alguien se había metido, pero nada se habían llevado –Snape entrecerró los ojos –Y por que no me lo menciono ayer? –Dijo no muy convencido

–Lo recordé por que precisamente hoy iré a hacer las compras, regresare mañana por la mañana, le deje suficiente alimento para hoy, si espero no habrá suficiente para los dos mañana, quiere algo en especial o desea acompañarme? –Pregunto de lo mas natural el joven Gryffindor

El pocionista se quedo muy serio, algo no estaba del todo bien, Potter se veía anormalmente tranquilo, por que tenia que irse un día completo, acaso no era un mago, aunque también iba a un pueblo muggle, el demonio no se aventuraría a seguirlo hasta ese pueblo, de eso estaba seguro, sin Potter en la casa podía moverse sin mayores problemas –Me temo que declinare su oferta de acompañarlo y no hay nada que desee –Harry asintió con una ligera sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Snape se quedo pensativo, por que sentía como si lo hubiesen engañado? Dejo de pensar en tonterías y se fue a la cocina a desayunar.

El día había pasado sin mayores, no había rastro de ningún demonio, saco su frasco y de nuevo el lugar se lleno de un tono rojo, lo cerro de nuevo, de esa manera era imposible, suspiro cansinamente, tan cercas y tan lejos a la vez!

Snape noto como un poco de ese humo rojo se arremolino debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Harry y se metió a toda prisa. De inmediato se puso de pie, se apresuro a entrar, el poco humo visible se disperso en la nada, camino sigilosamente tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo común, un chillido lo hizo voltear con varita en mano, la puerta se había movido, maldito Potter que era muy difícil poner un poco de aceite a la bendita puerta!

Se quedo quieto por un segundo, un momento, cuando entro no se había producido tal sonido o si? por supuesto que no, de haber sido así no habría logrado entrar con tanta facilidad la noche anterior. Volvió a levanta la varita mientras sonreía, sería posible que el demonio estuviese en esa habitación, con su otra mano saco el frasco, lo acerco a sus dientes para destaparlo, en ese momento fue lanzado a la pared, mantenía bien agarrada la varita y el frasco, hasta que unas suaves y azuladas manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, sintió que la fuerza se iba alejando, sentía los objetos pesados, hasta que no pudo sostenerlos mas, una cola gatuna le golpeteaba la mejilla derecha, no lo podía creer el demonio!

Acaso lo estaba confundiendo con Potter? Imposible, la apariencia de ambos era totalmente diferente, no había forma de que se equivocara, quizás el demonio estaba celoso! Si eso debía ser, Potter había estado por bastante tiempo solo y de repente tenia compañía, eso era suficiente para hacer salir al demonio, como no lo pensó antes?

Snape trato de liberarse del demonio, era su oportunidad de atraparlo!

Podía sentir la respiración de la criatura en su oreja, percibía que lo olfateaba, acaso esa era la manera de reconocer al que se suponía era su rival?

Tomo todo el aire que le fue posible, junto con las fuerzas que le quedaban, trato de girar y atrapar a la criatura, pero fue inútil, solo consiguió ahuyentarla, se agacho para recoger el frasco y abrirlo, toda la habitación se lleno del humo rojo, era demasiado, el mismo Snape comenzó a toser, apresurándose a cerrarlo, maldición seguro había escapado, pero no le importo mucho, sabía que hacer para lograr que apareciera de nuevo, solo tenia que hacerle sentir celos, es decir debía mostrarse "cariñoso" con Potter y ahora seria la criatura la que se preocuparía por encontrarlo…

Continuara…

Nota.- Tenia pensado hacer un solo capitulo, pero me doy cuenta que da para dos capítulos jeje… dada las condiciones que pidieron para el duelo, creo que ya imaginaran de que va este demonio ne? También se me dificulto por eso de que debía tener comicidad, por eso las caídas. El próximo espero sea un poquitín mas cómico jeje… tarde por que, este fic estaba atrapado en mi Word, tuve problemas técnicos pero gracias a Mikki todo bien! Gracias y gracias a los lectores por leer!


End file.
